


Abyssal Pact

by Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enjoy!, Gen, Grimdark, Grimdark Lance (Voltron), Horror, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Minor Character Death, Possession, Psychological Horror, Vomiting, dont worry it was just a galra henchmen, everyone is technically mentioned, i guess this is, im not tagging em all tho, oh!, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My/pseuds/Owls_Teddies_Confetti_Oh_My
Summary: Blue Paladins are required to make a pact. Blue is hesitant to allow Lance to make it. Lance thinks he can handle it.He can't.





	Abyssal Pact

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant for the horrorzine. oh well!

 

 

He looked at the wall of darkness in front of him and then back to Blue. “Are you sure that I have to do this?” She simply nods, never taking her golden eyes off the tiny human. She loved him so and could only hope he survived this.

  
“Okay.” Lance knew he had to do this. As the Blue Paladin and organic representative to the Guardian Spirit of Water, he had to be able to commune with deep ones. He had been quick to pick up that the deep ones were not easy to impress nor were they exactly good. True neutral would describe them best despite looking like they were the definition of chaotic evil. Blue had explained that the gods lived on another plane of existence similar to her astral plane. Known as the Furthest Rings these abominations preferred the depths of oceans to anything else in the material plane. They were the dark gods that made Lovecraft piss his pants.

  
Lance swam up to the infinite darkness of the wall before him and balled up his fists. This was going to be dark. He reached out to touch the wall of inky blackness that seemed to writhe only to wake up as soon as a single finger touches against it. He'd try again later. He tries to ignore the flash of dead ivory and squirming ebony he saw just before he woke up.

  
The day was spent looking over his shoulder, made paranoid by the whispering of an unseen force begging him to give in. Give in to what? It was terrifying and he was understandably off his game. The others barely noticed and he's grateful. Having to explain away what was going on would be difficult. He should start coming up with excuses now while he still has time.

  
The next night he dreams of the abyss again. This time he wastes no time and dives straight into it.

  
The first thing he feels is a coldness so unbearable that it feels like he might get frostbite instantly. The next thing he notices is that he doesn't particularly mind it. Almost as if he had known this feeling his whole life. It's unnerving.

  
He looks around but all he can see is writhing darkness. A blackness that seems to move with the same sort of consistency as slime and tentacles. It made him feel both uneasy and comforted. Lance was starting to be alarmed at the different feelings he was getting from all of this. Something ancient and borderline evil seeped into his bones and the freeze hit him like a brick wall.  
He wakes up to the feeling of tendrils ghosting his arms and the urge to eat raw flesh. The kind of raw flesh he craved was neither here nor there.  
Lance continues this cycle for a while. Play pretend during the day and dream of the ancient terrors during the night. He comes up with a decent enough excuse for any movements that might suggest he's off his game.

  
“Nightmares. The human psyche is fragile you guys. I'm surprised you haven't had any yet.” It was a half truth. It ended in a bonding moment for the team; everyone sharing their nightmares and fears. Almost everyone anyways.

  
Lance soon learned what the creatures were from sessions of sleeping in Blue to get away from the nightmares. She explained that they were the elder gods of the Furthest Ring. A plane of abominable horrors and atrocities. They were of her domain. The darkest secret the depths had to offer. He was now a fellow guardian of that secret. Lance just wanted to go home.

  
The moment he knew that he was perhaps to far over his head in this was when he started vomiting. He was getting sick and Lance thought it was because of the stress caused by the nightmares and his lack of restful sleep. But he wasn't getting sick and it wasn't from his lack of rest But he's not too far off on the reasoning that the nightmares had something to do with it.

  
He threw up in front of Hunk and Coran, the two of them forcing the young paladin into a pod despite Lance's protests. He was deemed fit by the machine after half an hour in inside of it and though this seemed to calm Coran, Hunk still cautioned Lance and asked that he sleep.

  
All that brought was more nightmares and the distinctive taste of sea salt to his mouth.

  
When he threw up again for the hundredth time he noticed something. His bile was black. Had it always been black? It was a blackness he knew too well. It followed him into the material plane it seemed.

 

“Huh. I vomited.” It was all he could bring himself to say despite the fact he was now noticing things he hadn't before. Or perhaps didn't want to.

  
There was a coldness in him. A freezing feeling the worked deep into his core and it wasn't there before. He remembered being warm. But not exactly. For some reason thinks he's always been this cold. The memories are conflicting and doing nothing but hurting his head. Speaking of his head, he could still hear those whispers. Again, he doesn't know if they've always been there or not. The silent promises of the dark lulling him and trying to drag him away. Away? From what? To where? Lance felt even more confused.

  
He almost forgot why he was grabbing a mop before the taste of brine brought he back to reality. He walked back to the hall he threw up in.

  
There was nothing to clean when he got there. He just stared emptily at the spot where he swore a puddle of inky sick was just a few minutes ago before calmly placing the cleaning supplies back. For some reason it didn't concern Lance as much as it should've.

  
The next few days were a routine of him going to throw up more ink, once a tendril found it's way out his throat and onto the floor, and finding that it dissipates into nothing after just a few minutes. The others have yet to catch on. Or perhaps they have and are not saying anything out of respect for the Blue paladin. Either way, Lance didn't mind any of the things happening to him despite the tiny voice in the back of his head screaming at him that this was wrong wrong wrong. Lance was fine with this. He had to deal with it anyways. It was his job.  
Missions came and went, some went smoothly and others not so much but they always made it out unscathed. For the most part. This one was no different.  
Until it was.

  
Pidge got hurt. This isn't an abnormal occurrence. They all got hurt. But she got hurt on Lance's watch. The Blue paladin watched as it all happened in slow motion. He was supposed to be covering her but a droid managed to slip by him and shot her in the back. Now she wasn't moving and suddenly that coldness, that darkness inside him he's been silently learning to communicate with felt his desperate rage. He briefly wondered if the others were nearby because the gasps from his comms made him think they must've.

  
He felt his skin gray out, a thin layer of slime forming over it as the shadows wrapped around him like a suffocating blanket. He felt like he was being stuffed full, his organs shifting uncomfortably to accommodate the intruding... The intruding something. He's not sure what it is but it as painful as being torn in half and he could taste sea salt again as sludge pushed itself out his throat and the smell was unbearable. He managed to lift a hand to his face and feels more slime dripping down his nose, from his tear ducts, and out his ears. It seemed the darkness was leaking from every orifice it could fit through. His eyes took on an eerie white glow that bathed his vision in black and white hues. Lance had a thought.

  
This must be what hell is like.

  
The grimdark Cuban stepped forward, something other driving his movements and soon the robotic parts of sentries littered the floor around himself and his fellow paladins who cowered in a corner, unsure what to think of what they were witnessing.

  
He was shot by a stray, living soldier and he felt nothing. He turned to the soldier and watched as they quaked in their armor. He held out an arm and the shadowy aura surrounding him twisted out at the soldier and swallowed them and their screams. There was nothing left but a helmet after the inky tendrils retreated.

  
Lance didn't know when he was suspended by the darkness surrounding him but he turned in midair towards the others and smiled, his white teeth so bright and canines sharper than usual

 

Dͨ̾̍ͤ̄҉̦͙̲̫̳̫o̙̩̙̦͍̣̖ͭ̇̓ͤ͡n̩͉̖̲͚͛ͮ̐̂'͎͓̫̊ͦt̢͖̪̭̣̩̠͇̉ͧ ̧̻̟̩͗̎̂̓w͖̞̼ͦͪ͆ͩ̽͗o̗͎͔̮͎̙̱ͣ̽͑͛̓͡r̡̯͓̭̰̦͚ͫͥr̴͇̺͐̋ͮ̈͆ͅy̏̑͆҉̘͎̫̲͔̰͈.̱̰̫̳͈͙̐͜”̬̟͚͇̯̣ ͉̝̼̌͒

  
He gargled in a language that had the others clutching their heads in pain. Pidge had woken up sometime during this and looked to the boy she thought of as a surrogate brother, tears in her eyes and hands over her ears.

 

  
“Lance?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“̷̢̹̥̱͚͉̙ͥ̇̉̓ͧͮ͋́̅̑͞I̤̙̯̱͔͉̻̙͔̗̯̅ͫͧ̃͆̾̑̍ͮ͂̎̂̚͞'̴̨̅̂͋̎͛̏̈́ͪ͋̚͏҉̲̩̳̗̰̫̝l̹̜̬̺̬ͬ͊̒ͨͧ͛̈́̓̄ͣl̸̗̪͓̹̞͈͎̦̠̝͉̩͒̑̅͋̾͑ͬͭ͑͌͌̆ͧ͝ ̵̡̧̮͚̺̥̄̉̾̓̾̐ͣ͒ͨ̅̚p̧ͥ͌̏̉̌ͥͨͩͣ̋̍̐̈́̑̓ͥ̏̚͞͠҉̝̮͙̩̱̱r̼̖̥͖̅̊͊ͣ̒̈͗͒̒͗̔̿͌ͫ͗ͦ͢͟ͅo̮̫͕͇͎̝͉̣̗̘̮̘͉͖̖͗͌ͬͯ̊̄ͩ͊͒̆͂̓ͩ̄ͥͪͭ͜ͅţ̢̌ͣͧ͒ͦ̃͑͐ͪ̿̀́̍ͩ҉̜̮̖̼̹̙̱̠̩̲͈̜͉ͅe͙̺̘̘̻͔̙̘̙͎̗̭̬͇͕̞ͣ͋͒͒̕͠c̷̨̟̦̞̺̦̜̣̺̳̙͔̣͉̫̦͙̫̙̎ͦ̑̀̇̉̑͡t̺͔̬̯̯̟̱̞̺̲͓̿̅̽̍̀͛͑ͫͭ̂̾͟ ̱͔̠͈̦̃̆̔̔̏̌ͨ̏ͧͮͧ̍̄̓͠ÿ̤̟̺̳͉͇͓̥̪͉́ͫ̓͊̀͆̉̓̈̌ͮͪ̓̃̚̚͘͜o͚̮͔͇̤͓̪̪̖̥̯͈̖͎̐̏̂̈́ͪ̏̀ͮ̂̎ͮ̑̔̊̾ͬ͞uͬͨ̀͆͏̵̵̬̤͎͙̮͖̖̼͔̮̜̲͍̼̱ͅ.̶̛̳͓͔͔͕̠̹͓̼̱̼̫͉̺̅̾͂͊̑̎ͨ͗͊ͤ̽͑͑͂͊̉͌ͬ̚͘͠”̶̧̮͚̝̙͇̯͔͓̳͚͔͕̂ͭ̚̚͢͡ 

**Author's Note:**

> before you ask yes. i did describe the grimdarkness from homstuck. i am trash.


End file.
